Strands of love and fate
by Lufe
Summary: This story is really a crossover of HP, IY, CCS, YYH, Yugioh, Rayearth, Pokemon. Just read the story. NAd review. No flames.


Kelly Howard Melissa Boisen Shelley Dion Heidi Flotlin Erin Thomas Nyla Fritz Lianne Leewens Pat Leffler Kirsten McSherry Nancy Miller Angie Koehler Jane VanRyn Maureen Morin John Herschel Joseph Kempisty Tony Umbach Jesse Goodsky Matt Johnston  
  
5000 Sun-Freedom-Justine-Destiny-Individuality-2-Golden Yellow 5000 Moon-Humility-Ashley-Fate-Cheerfulness-2-Moonlight White 1750 Mercury-Knowledge-Jessie-Miricles-Wisdom-6-red 2500 Venus-Love-Linsey-Earth/Wind-Contentment-5-Yellow  
50 Earth-Hope-Kalyi-Resrecution-Salvation-8-Brillaint white 2500 Mars-War-Shelby-Water/Fire-Unselfishness-5-red 5000 Jupiter-Protection-Su-Justice-Responability-1-All 100 Saturn-Time-Navahorn-Guild-Patience-7-Heavenly Yellow 2500 Uranus-Heavens-CJ-Light/Dark-Obedience-5-Cerulean 4000 Neptune-Grace-Tera-Life-Generosity-4-Deep blue 4000 Pluto-Death-Kelly-Death-Thoughtfulness-4-Black  
  
Julie Copp Jackie Plankey Dennis Crane Justin Peterson Mark Clinton  
  
4500 Nubela-Murder-Jamie-Distruction-Betrayal-3-Gray/Black/Red  
  
Prolouge  
Using her magic, the sorcerer brought the three worlds to focus in front of her. She focused the ones who she was to protect. Then she said, "Be ready my friends, because I'm back!"  
Chapiter one  
In the pharaoh's world, a boy named Yugi had one of the item that the pharaoh's sister put the spirits in. He had the one the pharaoh's soul is in, the millemum puzzle. The night the girl was watching the worlds, Yugi was in his living room with his grampa. "Yugi," He said suddenly looking behind her.  
Yugi looked at him strangly and said, "Grampa, what's wrong?"  
"You have a sibling."  
"You mean I have...?"  
"Yes, her name is Kuniko Haru Motoh. Your full name is Koi Yugi Moto."  
"Dark friendship? That was the name my parents gave me?"  
"Yes, I wondered why, but they wanted to name you that. Oh," His grampa reached into his pocket and took out a odd shaped stone. "Your father wanted me to give you this. It's a chip from the sword of your ancester."  
"I'll take good care of it grampa."  
"Now, go on to bed."  
Yugi got to his room and found that something was writing a note on the wall. In blood red ink, it said,  
Koi Yugi, Your time is up. Find your sister and brother before  
the summer soiliaces comes or you shall suffer. Find the sister  
of the pharaoh or perish. Find your own power or you shall fail  
your destiny. Find the vessel of the queen, or die. They are  
waiting. I am waiting. Beware, the people. Take the staff, for  
your bondage lies within.  
The staff of the Dark Magicain appeared on his bed. And the piece of stone absorbed into his body, and sharp pains took him to sleep.  
* * *  
Tea was in her room when the staff of the magicain of faith appeared on her bed and a piece of writing in blood appeared on the wall.  
Usui Tea, Your time is up. Find your brother and sister before  
the summer soiliaces comes, or you shall suffer. Find the sister  
of the pharaoh, or perish. Find your own power, or you shall  
fail your destiny. Find the vessel of the pharaoh, or die. They  
are waiting. I am waiting. Beware, the people. Take the staff,  
for your bondage lies within.  
A piece of oddly shaped stone appeared on her hand and absorbed into her body and sharp pains took her to sleep.  
* * *  
In the pokemon world, four trainers were having fun as usual. Ash had finally beaten the last gym leader in the Kanto ledgue. Misty and May are both girls and were happy for him. Brock was also happy, though their pokemon were weak. They went to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon. Nurse Joy was there, examined their pokemon and said, "This may take a while. Why don't you take a room?"  
Brock, not able to control himself, went over to Nurse Joy and said, "Oh, I don't think so. You are much too pretty to be left alone in this dark hospital." Ash and the girls pulled Brock from the poor nurse.  
"Brock, the poor nurse has more troubles than to deal with you."  
Ash pulled brock to the direction of the boy's room. "But I must idolize her!" Brock wailed.  
"You can idolize her from afar." Ash yanked Brock all the way to the boy's room.  
"Well you girls can go over there." Nurse Joy pointed to the right side. May and Misty followed the way and went to the room. As they got ready for bed, Misty found something distrubing in her dream. Shadow hands were strangling her mother and father. Over on the far side was two children, a girl and a boy. The woman whispered, "Find your sister." With a cold start, she woke up and on her blanket was a couch flute and there were the words,  
Misty, Your time is up. Find your brother and sister before the  
summer soiliaces comes, or you shall suffer. Find the sister of  
the pharaoh, or perish. Find your own power, or you shall fail  
your destiny. Find the vessel of the shamman, or die. They are  
waiting. I am waiting. Beware, the people. Take the staff, for  
your bondage lies within.  
* * *  
When Ash got into his bed, a message was written underneath a trident.  
Ash, Your time is up. Find your brother and sister before the  
summer soiliaces comes, or you shall suffer. Find the sister of  
the pharaoh, or perish. Find your own power, or you shall fail  
your destiny. Find the vessel of the shamman, or die. They are  
waiting. I am waiting. Beware, the people. Take the staff, for  
your bondage lies within.  
* * *  
In the world of Magic and Muggles, witches and wizards at Hogwarts are studying for their N.E.W.T. or known as Nausty Exhastioning Wizard's Test early in the year, about when they got into school. Three of them, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly were studing more harder than anyone else. After watching Harry and Ron practice Quidditch, they trudge up to the Griffindor's dormroom. After a few hours studing, Harry and Ron yawned widely. "Do the both of you know how to summon a person out of thin air?" Asked Hermione, her head in a thick text book.  
"Hermione, you have got to rest. It's eleven thirty. We. Need. To. Go. To. Bed. Now." Said Harry, taking the book out of her hands.  
"Oh all right, but I need to help you two pracitice tomarrow." Hermione yawned.  
"You see Hermione? You work too hard. Good night." Ron turned to leave. Then seeing that Harry wasn't following, he asked, "Harry aren't you coming?"  
"You just go up ahead, I'll catch up soon." Ron disappered into the door.  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"You seem a little pale these days."  
"It's nothing really."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Two oddly shapped stones appeared and entered into Harry's scar and into Hermione's forehead. Sharp pains prickled on to their skin. Blood suddenly spilled from the celing and slithered on to the wall.  
Saor Harry James, Beatha Hemione, your time is up. Find your  
sisters and brother before the summber solocis comes, or you  
shall suffer. Find the sister of the pharaoh or perish. Find  
your own power or you shall fail your destiny. Find the vessel  
of the lord and lady, or you shall die. They are waiting. I am  
waiting. Beware the people. Take the sword of the Gryffindor and  
the bow and arrow of Ravenclaw, for your bondages lies within.  
Gryffindor's sword and Ravenclaw's bow and arrow appeared. They took the weapons to their dormroom and imedieintly fell asleep.  
* * *  
Meanwhile she looked at the children with great pleasure. She had wore the traditional Egyptain girl's clothing and a long black cloak, her long black hair falling down in front of her while her face was covered by the cloth. She started to chant, "Kita Higushi Nami Nishi. Haru Natsu Aki Fuyu."  
Then raisng her head up and chants louder, "Spirit that created the world, I summon you!" The stars came into the sky and a single rock appeared in the sky. Flames of orange and red burst up and surronds the area swirling around with the water. The dark surrounds her with the light.  
She began to chant in an errie tone as if in a trance,  
"Nan? Nani? Yama? Mizu? Hi?  
Nan? Nani? Kaze? Lasair? Koi?  
Hai, San Shojo, San Shonen.  
Ichi Ie, Ichi Ashita.  
Nan? Nani? Roku Domnan.  
Nan? Nani? Ichi Domun."  
She rapidly chants so that the spirits can work their magic. The elements spins around the three worlds circling all at once rapidly as the worlds spins around each other then, in a sudden moment, the world were one.  
The spirits then whispers, "Child of Ancient Power, take our powers. We have ended our realm of power and someone must take our powers to defend the innocence. Take our powers and protect the champions and their friends. Then give our powers to the future champions. May the blessing of the ancient ones led you to the champions." Beams of light flew into her.  
Before her, three couples have appeared, holding each other from what seemed like death. She stood over the spirits and swore, "I will be the protecter of all of those who are good; no harm will come to them; I will help them no matter what the cost is; I shall protect them all with all my strenght, heart and soul! I swear this by my family's honor!" Then taking out a knife from inside of her, she stabbed her chest. She let the blood drip down as the ground soak up the blood.  
"Now, you shall be tested of your strenght Jupiter." A voice whispered into the night.  
Chapiter two  
As morning rose, Yugi woke from a strange dream. It was only six in the morning, so he desided to make breakfast as soon as he changed out of his pajamas and into his school clothes. He went to the living room to retrive the millieum puzzle and then went into the kitchen to make his breakfast. Then saying goodbye to his grampa, he went over to Joey's and went to school.  
When they got to school, their science teacher wasn't there and in his place, a strangely familuar looking person was teaching. Bakura took a double take, because the person was the mirror image of him. "This is Benjamin Ragin. He will replace your normal teacher for his student teacher learning assement."  
"You mean Mr Beanstalk isn't coming back?"  
"Oh my goodness! Mr Beans ain't coming back no more!"  
"He's gone forever!"  
"No more Beans!"  
"Yay!"  
"Yipee!"  
Somebody knocked over a buner and started a fire in the lab. "Everyone please exit the building in an orderly fasioned line." Mr Ragin said, while leading the kids out of the room. Yugi looked back and saw a sword weild by a girl.  
Joey and Yugi then went to the forest due to the fact that they had science homework that they haven't done. While Joey was examaining the poision ivy, a blue dragon flew overhead.  
* * *  
In the afternoon at Hogwarts, Harry and his friends were at one of their favorite classes, The care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid was the teacher of this class. That day, he caught some strange creatures, some large frogs with large bulbs on their backs. "Today, you will be seeing what these little creatures would eat."  
"I hope you finally chosen an animal that would kill us at first sight." A blond boy sneered. "Or did you find an animal that kills us when we feed it?"  
The slyertien part of the class started to snort with laughter. Hagrid's face fell, but Harry walked up to the boy and said, "How do you know that unless you tried to feed it Malfoy?"  
"Listen, that pathetic little pipsweak couldn't do a thing all." After he finished speaking, one of the animal sprout out a vine and wrapped it around Malfoy's legs and pulled him down. All the Griffendors roared with laughter.  
"Right, like they can't do anything. Tripping you is just nothing." Ron snorted.  
Embaressed, Malfoy stood up and tried to pull the vines off his legs. "Dragons! All students into Hogwarts now!" Someone yelled.  
"Alright now, everyone into Hogwarts now." But as they were running towards the castle, an orange dragon swoop down and burned the the way they were about to go. "Don't panic, we're going to go to Dumbledore, he'll know what to do." Not wanting to be the first or last one to meet a dragon, everyone crowded around each other, leaving Hagrid, Harry, Hermione and Ron behind the group.  
Hermione turned to their teacher and asked, "Hagrid, is there such a thing as an orange dragon?"  
"No, there's none." Ron said.  
Malfoy turned around and asked in a snotty tone, "And how would you know?"  
Ron shot back, "My brother works in Rominia with dragons."  
"Maybe they lost these dragons." Malfoy sneered. "After all, they haven't have enough money to keep these dragons in their cages."  
Harry got angry at Malfoy's snotty remark and then shot at him, "Listen Malfoy, if there were no orange dragons, then how can they lose these? Unless of course your father had provided the money to the dark side to expiriment with dragons."  
Malfoy was silenced by that because he could not find a single comeback to that. They walked quickly to Dumbledore who was leading the sixth years to the Herbology rooms. "Proffesur Dumbledore sir! These children need to go somewhere!"  
"Very well, bring them into the third room." Everyone feared the third room, but in the time of fear, they had to go in there or face a dragon. "Hagrid, will you make sure that all of these children go into one of the rooms?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Then after all the students are safely inside, please help us with the dragons."  
* * *  
"Yesterday night, there wasn't a forest in sight and now, there is a bunch of trees outside." Misty looked out the window and sure enough there were trees. Large ones.  
"How do you think these trees got here?"  
"I don't know."  
The door opened and the boys came in. "You saw the forest too, didn't you?"  
"Yeah, do you know what happened?"  
"No, I don't. Yesterday, it was just fine but now we're here. The town is here too. And the bulbasaurs that were outside are now gone."  
"How can that be?"  
"I don't know. But you must leave now, Officer Jenny wants to investage this mystery."  
"How did you sleep last night?"  
"Just fine, except for the fact that I had this strange dream. It said that everyone will die." Then as they reached the clearing, they saw a large green dragon flying overhead. And a girl jumped out of the bushes and saw them.  
Chapiter three  
The girl looked up at the dragon with one of her I-can't-beleive-you- did-that-again stare as her gleaming blond hair futtered in the breeze from the dragon's nostril and shouted, "Kori Ame!" The dragon stared at the girl and stopped blowing fire. "Are you guys okay?"  
The boy in the red hat began to speak, "Except for a few burns, we're fine." Then he looked up at the drangon and said, "I wonder what kind of pokemon this is."  
An elbow knocked the little girl off balance. "Proffesur Dumbledore! Eight children, four injured by a Common Welsh Green over here!" The elbow belonged to a red head. The taller one shook her head as she helped the small child up to her feet.  
An elderly wizard came running to the scene with many other wizards. "Charlie, make sure the children do not get hurt." The old wizard reached the ground and then told one proffusur to watch the two girls and the four children on the ground.  
"Get ready to use the stunning spell on the count of three." A greasy hair wizard took out his wand as many others did. "One, two, thre..."  
Before the wizard was able to finish, the older girl cast a protective charm around the dragons as the wizards and witches casted their spell. "Who gave you the right to hurt the dragon?"  
The man who told the other wizards to cast their spell spat, "Who do you think? The Missonary of Magic. They said we could attack all dragons that attack humans."  
"Snape! Do you think they could be muggles?" A witch asked.  
"How can they be muggles? They're on Hogwart's land. They have to be wizards and witchs." Snape retorted, and began to get onto his feet. The girl that knocked Snape down stopped the arguement with laughter. "What do you think is so funny?"  
The girl then calmed down a little, but still had a grin in her eyes. "The funny thing is, Snape, is that we're not witches or wizards." Then she stopped laughing altogether. "But, me and my cousin here know how to do magic and yet, we're muggles. And what have you contribuate to the champions well being?" Dumbledore chuckled. The girl lowered her guard. "Very well Proffesur Dumbledore. We will be leaving now." The girl grasped the small girl's hand and turn to leave.  
Then coming from the west part of the forest, two boys were being guilded to the meadow on which they stand. "Proffesur Dumbledore. These two muggles were attacked by a odd dragon."  
The taller boy rolled his eyes and said, "I told you already, it was the Blue Eyes White Dragon."  
"It has to be be more decetirve than that." Dumbledore said calmly.  
"That is it's name."  
Dumbledore shock his head. "Serveus, Miverna please escort everyone into the school, and take these children to the room where we place the ones we found this morning." The witch that questioned Snape and Snape gathered everyone and led them back to the castle.  
The taller girl pulled the little girl aside, whispering in ancient Egyptain language, "Cousin whatever you do, do not use your magic. But if anything bad happens, you can slug that student. If you find others friends, defend them." The girl nodded and then left with the others.  
When they were alone, Dumbledore began to speak, "I beleived that we haven't properly introducted ourselves. I am Albus Dumbledore, and you are?"  
"I am many of the people you should know. But I can't tell you them, just in case it damanges the line of territory between races of humanity."  
"Then tell me what you go by now."  
She inored him and said, "After searching through ancient texts and listening to stories, I found that there are more than three worlds. In fact three more of the world told to me came here."  
Dumbledore looked baffled for a bit then smiled and asked, "I think we've found some of them whom you are talking about." He gestured to the castle.  
"I see."  
"How do you think the evil will be distoryed?"  
She stood up and said, "It depends on how strong the champions' hearts are and how well they've train. If they are weak, then we will lose. If they are strong, then we will win. But then their will, that's the most important of all." She paused then countined, "But before any of that can happen, the ancient ones must be summoned."  
"How can that be? The ancient ones are dead." Dumbledore said, suprised at the wisdom that this girl has given off.  
She shook her head, "Dumbledore, don't be mistaken. They can be summoned, or more correctly, formed. But, to summon the ancient ones before the eve of Halloween is required. Until then, we have to hide the castle and the people inside of it. I'm sure it can be arranged."  
Dumbledore stood up and then asked, "Will they agree to it? And furthermore, what would happen if Voldermort and the Death Eaters come to the schools?"  
"If Marik, Voldemort or Uhila are looking for them, it might as well be that they go to school. Beside, if we should place a certain spell on them, then it's gonna be okay."  
"And the champions?"  
"The champions I have already taken cared of. Immedely when they are in deadly trouble, they or their siblings will release a huge amount of energy into a certian spell and afterwards, they will not remember what has happened." She then sighed. "Whatever I do, I can not change what destiny will be, but, I can train them so that fate is on their side. That is all that my powers allows me to do."  
Dumbledore rubbed his beard and mumered, "Pershap."  
* * *  
Meanwhile in the castle, the kids were following the two proffesurs, other students were whispering and mumering rumors. They stopped at a huge door and one of the proffesur said, "Repelis."  
Inside of the room came a voice, "I wonder what they're going to do now."  
One by one they went into the room. Inside of the room were only two teenage boys and two teenage girls. One of the boys had silver hair and dog- like ears. The other boy had black hair and cloth covering his left hand. One of the black haired girls had a bow while the other one had a boomarang.  
Then someone screamed out, "Dragons! Orange Dragons!" Clamors of shouts and feet thundered up and down as the owners searched for a place to hide.  
The proffessurs turned sharply to the kids and said, "Stay here. Do not do a single thing." Then they left the room.  
"I'm Kagome Hisariu And this is," She pulls the dog ear of the boy. "InuYasha."  
The girl with the boomarang knocked the other boy and said, "And this is Miroku . I'm Sango."  
"Oh."  
"And you are?"  
"Suzami Natsutsuki." They turned to the four children.  
"Ash Ketchum, Misty Nage, May Pheme, and Brock Hilaris."  
They then looked at the last two. "Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler."  
* * *  
"Dumbledore sir!" Proffesur McGonagall ran up to Dumbledore and caught up.  
"Yes Miverina?"  
"There are even more dragons at Hogwarts than ever."  
The girl looked at her and asked, "Are they orange?"  
"Yes."  
"Then use ice spells." Another girl came up to the one already sitting down.  
Dumbledore merely looked at the girl. "Very well." He stood up. "Shall we go?" All of them went to the castle of which the dragons were circling around.  
The new girl looked at the dragons with annoyance. Then in three simple words, she got all of them to come down. Each one gave a huge gust of wind as they landed. "Honestly, why do all of you think it's funny to terrize people, hmm?" She began to summon ropes and placed them around the dragon's necks. "I should expect more of you that brutal strenght."  
Charlie sweat dropped then asked, "Aren't muggles supposed to be afraid of dragons?"  
"Most are, I'm different." She pulled the dragons towards the tether and tied them down saying, "Now I don't care who sent you to do this, but you will not, I repeat will not disobey anyone one here, understand?" The dragons nodded meekly. "Good." Everyone sweated dropped. Then some of the children in the tower were sent down.  
Suzumi waved to the girl, smiling and everyone sweat dropped again. "Hiya Tera! Hi Ashley!" Even the dragons sweat dropped.  
"Good day." She turned to Yugi, Tea, the other four kids and said, "We've better leave them. Come on." She turned away from the castle and led them away. They could hear Dumbledore's fading voice as they walked away, into the dark shadows of the forest.  
Chapiter four  
As they walked through the forest, Yugi and Joey watched their every step as they procede into the forest, as if they were supecting that something would jump out at them. The four teens were walking uncertainly on to the ground. Suzumi, however was walking to Ashley's right, as if she was afraid of Yugi and Joey. Tera walked steadly forward listening to the noises of the woods. Breaking the silence, Ashley spoke. "InuYasha, how is Shippo?"  
The white haired boy looked at her annoyed and said, "What do you want?"  
"I see."  
"We're going." Miroku said and he and his friends left. Tera turned around and led Tea, Yugi, and Suzumi out of the forest while the others walked towards the deeper part of the forest. Suzumi seemed more relaxed than when they first meet her. Suzumi seemed to be less shy and began to walk ahead of them, childishly. When they got to the cherry tree, Suzumi was already there and is sitting on the tree. Her eyes were closed. The leaves around her make her look like if she was sleeping on clouds of gold lined with scarlet. "I'll meet you here tomarrow morning. Just walk from the house to the forest. You'll find your way. And please, bring your friends along after school." Tera then picked up a beige colored backpack and took out a binder and handed it over to Yugi. "I would think you will find these cards very suprising to you."  
Yugi opened the binder and found that three of his Exoida cards in the front. "Where did you find these?"  
"I heard that Weevil Underwood had thrown your Exoida cards into the ocean when you were on the boat to Duelist Kingdom and your friend Joey only got two of them so these must be your's. Suzumi found them on the shores of Japan." She then leaned back to the tree and contined, "I would walk both of you home, but I said that I would meet them later. Could you take care of Suzumi? It would be very good for her to be with other kids." Ashley said.  
Before Yugi or Joey could answer, Yami spoke from the puzzle. "It would be better for us to have something else to worry about than just the future."  
"Very well, can she stay with you for a few days? I'm sure that she would be no trouble at all. I just need to find a house for us in these woods." Ashley said to the puzzle, as if she was used to talking objects. Three more girls came towards Ashley's way. "Oh, Yugi, this is Shelby, and Jessie and Lindsey." They greeted Yugi and Joey.  
"If it's like that, why don't you just come to my house? I'm sure we have enough room." Yugi said putting the cards away in his backpack.  
"Are you sure about that?" Shelby cross her arms across her chest with one of her eyebrow raised.  
"I'm pretty sure."  
Shelby clonked Yugi on the head. Joey then jumped on to Su. "How dare you!"  
Shelby took Joey's arm and with one hand and a flick of her wrist, she threw the boy to the ground. "Just babysit Suzumi for me." Ashley reached up and shook the branch that Suzumi is on. "Suzumi, you're going to spend the night at Yugi's but by tomarrow, I'll find a place for us."  
Suzumi jumped down from the tree and replied, "Hai."  
The girls then turned to Yugi and Tea, Shelby said, "Now listen, Suzumi is our little cousin and if you do anything to hurt her, then you'll have to answer to us. Understand?" The two boys nodded and some people came up from behind.  
"Hiya you guys!" A girl with the same features as Suzumi, but taller and older, jumped on to Ashley's back.  
"Somalia, can't you tell that we're trying discussing something?" Shelby asked.  
"But Shell-Bo-Bo, aren't you happy to see your cousin again?" Then she saw Suzumi. "Suzumi!" She went off of Ashley, knelt down and hugged Suzumi.  
"Somalia, you know I would love to have the whole family reunion thing, but I think that you have had a really hard day trying to find us, so why don't you just follow me 'kay?" Shelby turned to Joey and Yugi. "You had better take care of my little cousin, or else."  
Somali giggled, "Shel-Bo-Bo, you're always threatening the males." Shelby rolled her eyes.  
With Yugi and Joey in front and Suzumi in the back, they went to Yugi's house. With the fading daylight, the shadows grew larger. By the time they reached the house, the lamp was on and gave the street a eerie look in the dark as the light flash from one place to another. Yugi opened the door and found his grampa in the shop waiting.  
"Grampa! I thought that you wouldn't come in a while!"  
"The place was sabatoged. The whole investagation was a disaster." The he noticed the girl behind him. "Yugi, who is she?"  
Yugi gave Suzumi a little push and said, "This is Suzumi Natsutsuki. We have to babysit her for a bit."  
Suzumi looked at the man, bowed and said very politely, "It's very nice to meet you sir."  
"And it's very nice meeting you too. Oh, Joey, your sister called. She said that her mother and her were going to stay at your house."  
"Oh. Okay!" Joey went out the door. "See'ya tomarrow Yuge." Joey ran down the street.  
"Suzumi, why don't you stay in Yugi's room today?"  
"Is it okay with Yugi?"  
"It's okay Suzumi. You can sleep there." Yugi smiled warmly and Suzumi smiled back. Solomon Moto took a double take. The face seemed quite similar to his daughter in law.  
"Suzumi, I'm pretty sure that tomarrow will be a better day. Now off you go to bed. It's upstairs in the left side." Suzumi smiled again and ran upstairs.  
His grampa turned to Yugi and asked, "That is a very charming young girl Yugi. Do you know who her family is?"  
"Well she had two older cousins who are twins."  
In his room, Suzumi sat on Yugi's bed. She wore a pale blue shirt with pink shorts and green socks. Suzumi had took her hair down from the pigtails and it layed on her back like a mass of rippling black water. She rolled up her long sleeves and looked at the pale kanji words impaled on her skin in the moonlight. Watashi desu onisan... The rest can only be seen under the light of the demon's moon.  
The door creaked opened, and Yugi came in. "Suzumi?"  
Suzumi turned her head toward Yugi.  
"You just move here didn't you?"  
"Huh-uh."  
"Well, I was thinking, if you need any help or your sisters, need help, then me and my friends can help. 'Kay?"  
Suzumi nodded. Yugi, feeling uncomforable, left the room. He went to his grampa's room. He changed into his pajamas and sat on the bed. Yami had went out of his puzzle and sat on the bed with Yugi. "Yugi, that girl's sister who gave you your Exodia cards back isn't normal. She's is a lot different."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, unlike me and you, Somalia doesn't seem to need a body or vessel to survive." He then took a back take. "And then there's spirits who lived. And I do think that Joey and everyone else has a spirit inside of them."  
"So, can she be trusted or not?"  
"That I can't answer that, at least not now."  
"So you don't know?"  
"No. What I can't understand is that why we found them so soon."  
"But what's the importance of finding your sister?"  
"She knows the future and properceys that will deside what will happen to mankind when the evil is defeated by us."  
"So what should I do until you are ready to find out if she is your sister or not?"  
"Keep an eye on her. My sister will not do anything unless she must."  
"So how will we indenify if she is your sister or not?"  
"My sister's really fond of kids. Especially little ones. She is incredible at drawing and phenomenal at making music." He pauses for a bit then contines to talk regreatfully, "She'd risk anything to help our family, and in the end, we never did find out what happened to her."  
"What happened?"  
"When we were fighting the final battle, the spirit arose and cast a spell that sent my sister flying away. We all missed her."  
"So you really loved her?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh..."  
"Can I ask you a question Yugi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did something happen?"  
"Yesterday, my grandpa said that I have a sister, and we don't even know anything about her."  
"Oh..." Yami then brightened up. "Yugi, I think when we find my sister, we'll find your's."  
"I hope so."  
* * *  
At Hogwarts however, Dumbledore was overloaded with concerns from the Minstery of Magic. Some said that the strangers couldn't be trusted. Others said that they could be working for Voldermort. Only a few, mainly Mr Weasley and his family except for Percy beleived that the strange people could be trusted. However, there was a matter concerning the kids that was attacked by the dragons. "Proffesur Dumbledore, where should we place these children? We can't leave them outside, nor can we place them under heavy guard tonight."  
"Proffesur McGongall, I beleive that we can entrust them to stay in the Gryffindor dorm tonight. Miss Natsutsuki will provide us with the proper infomation tomarrow morning. Would you kindly show them to their rooms?"  
McGongall pulled a tight smile and then left to follow his orders. The kids were at the furthest spot in the room away from the wizards and witches. "Come now, come on." The kids followed McGongall, looking at the wizards and witches with a wary eye. The creatures also followed them. They went out of the room and then went to the Griffendor's dorm room. As the door was revealed, three students were on the couches and chairs doing their homework. "Just as I supected. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasly up doing their homework once again. I would like you to make our guests feel welcomed at Hogwarts. For tonight, I expect you to take them into your rooms. Good night to you all." She left the room leaving the kids together.  
They stared at each other and then finally the boy in the glasses spoke, "Aren't you the ones who were attacked this afternoon?"  
The boy in the red hat replied, "I'm Ash and these are my friends, Misty, May and Brock."  
Hermione looked at the creatures and then asked, "What are those creature called?"  
Ash looked shocked. "That's Pikachu and Togepi."  
Ron took a book from a stack and then flipped through the pages, looking for something. "Pikachu, pikachu, pikachu." He looked up and asked, "Are you sure that's it's name?" He looked down at the book again and said, "It's not in here."  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly Ron, how can another world's creatures be in that book? Only the creatures in our world is in there."  
"How am I supose to know that? You're the smart one."  
"You guys, Proffesur McGongall asked us to make them feel welcome. Beside, it's nearly midnight. You know how Proffesur McGongall feels about us sleeping late." His friends nodded then quickly closed all their books. Hermione led Misty and May to the girl's room while the boys went to the boy's room. In their rooms, they settled down and then fell into a long sleep.  
* * *  
Shelby, Ashley, Tera, Jessie, Lindsey and Somalia went to a clearing where she saw Proffessur Dumbledore, Proffessur Oak, Isis Istar, Clef, Myora and Yue sitting and waiting for her. Everyone looked quite pleasent and for some reason, quite suprised. Somali smiled, sat down on a rock. "I suppose that everyone is here to decuss about the Prophecy." Shelby said, leaning agaisnt a tree.  
"What Prophecy?"  
"The one we will hear during this meeting." Dumbledore said. "Please tell us the Prophecy."  
"The Prophecy can not be told until the story of which it came from is told. Five thousand years ago, the sister of Pharaoh Yami, Kokumo, discovered that a secret force was taking over their land and also two others. They however would need more power so this was not to be, at least not at the time. Kokumo then realized that her dead mother's prophecy was true.  
'Twas they, that remains, who brings destruction.  
Find them who will save the land, for they are the only ones who  
Can withstand the terror through this time of horror.  
A single jewel will detirmed, then give their weapons.  
The champions will have fought and won,  
But the evil will only relive.'  
Kokumo learned this infomation, so she immedilitly went and asked the six spirits to do something and they connected the three world so that they would be together when danger striked. Yami and his wife, Anzu had some problems making friends with Daniel, Emma, Satoshi and Kasumi. As Yami and Anzu were in the top of their kingdom as rulers, their guests are also high of importance. Daniel and Emma are the lord and lady of their land. Satoshi and Kasumi are the expert shamans in their strange land. So after a while, they finally became fammiluar with each other and became good friends. Kokumo had told Yami her communication with the other worlds. Then taking out a single jewel, a bright light came out of it and showered on to Yami (black light; black magic), Anzu(white light; white magic), Daniel(green light; wind magic), Emma(violet light; earth magic), Satoshi(red light; fire magic), and Kasumi(blue light; water magic). Kokumo then said that they were to train together to make sure that they will be able to defeat the evil. So every night and day, they trained with magic skills, fighting skills and how to weild a sword, a bow and a spear. Kokumo helped them, but was usally in her room, occasionally going out to get material and help them practice. Then one day, she came up to the champions and brought out the jewel again. This time, not only color light shone on them, weapons were also brought out.  
As each one was said, the champions were given their weapon. Kokumo said that now that they had their weapons, they were going to train the intense way that she had planned for them. So everyday, she attacks them at dawn starting their training. For days at a time, she left them with no food, no water. During the battle, many people died, from protecting the chosien ones and killing the ones unworthy of being killed by the champions. Finally, only the champions, and that evil was standing. They fought and fought, but the champions could not bring down the others. However, nearly at the end of the battle, the champions somehow became stronger with each strike.  
Some say that it was because they were toying with their opponets. Others said that it was because they saw their partners getting hurt. Kokumo however, believed that the chosien ones felt such a strong love for their country, such strong will for their world to go on, even though it might cost them their own life, that their dead family members along with the past spirits gave them their own power, their will and that was when they became victorious. They only harmed the traitors, but did not kill, for Kukumo was in their grasp. They used Kukimo to make a curse to all the champions . However as the evil went out, a whisper could be heard amoung the wind, 'Forgive them, kind hearts, but they will come back, five thousands years kind hearts, remember and do not forget, five thousand years of imprisonment.' They were worried but were not concerned. Then a few days later, a letter came to them.  
  
Pharaoh Yami, Queen Anzu,  
Lord Daniel, Lady Emma,  
Shaman Satoshi, Shaman Kasumi,  
Your time is near at an end, for you have forfilled only  
half of your desitny. Five thousand years later, you will join  
your offsprings in the third battle. Your imprisonment will come  
around shortly, for they are the ones that will be given to your  
future offsprings. Your children are in safe hands. However,  
remember this,  
As the year dies, six children's destiny, their life and  
soul, shall and will be bonded with yours.  
  
As true to their words, the imprisonment did come, and it brought the spirits of the champions inside. The prophecy was passed on and on, and is now a legend, a myth. As the years dies, six children's destiny, their life and soul, shall and will be bonded with yours."  
Dumbledore fiddled with his thumbs as if he wanted to put something in. Yue asked, "And there are three words, is there not?"  
"That is right, only three world."  
Clef asked, "Then how can there be more worlds here?"  
"Listen, the first time, the legend said that six spirits did the joining. This time, the six spirits are gone, vanished, dead. That means Kokumo did it, and since this is her first time, she messed up."  
Isis then asked, "If the champions were stronger than Kokumo, then why was she able to train them?"  
"Her mother."  
Proffesur Oak asked, "How can her mother be of any importance?"  
"I believe that Proffessur Dumbledore has that one answered."  
"In the restricted part of the library, there was this." He held out a faded and clearly ancient book. "And on one page there is a story in ancient handwriting, but clearly in plain english that explained how magic was discovered." Dumbledore opened the book and read, " A letter was written to the high lady of the Granchen clan. In the letter, the reason of her mother is revealed.  
' My Dearest Sister,  
Just yesterday, Kokumo had told me how her mother founded magic.  
She went to a fountain and stuck her hand in there and a woman with a  
staff came out and waved the staff over the lands and anointed her as  
the teacher of magic. Then for some strange reason, her mother and her  
were able to bond together as one.  
Of course, I do wish you well with your studies. And as for our  
brothers, I wish them well with their jobs and lives. Mother is quite  
well with the villager's children who plays with her endlessly. It is  
quite relaxing to see them playing. Kokumo do enjoy the children,  
especially since she says that their innocence and carefree ways is  
that she was able to get to our world.' " Dumbledore scanned the rest and closed the book.  
Isis played with a piece of parchment. "Some more facts that may include that Kokumo had taught other world magic are on this parchment."  
Yue looked at the parchment and said, "That's the same thing we found in the other worlds."  
"Kokumo wrote this, or her twin brother wrote it."  
Proffesur Oak looked suprised. "Her twin?"  
"Obvisily, she did know she had another brother, but didn't know where and who he is."  
"Well, what did her twin say?"  
Isis read from the parchment.  
500 B.C. My own mother. Aisha Miyam Nefertari Fatimah. And  
for some reason, she wants to be called Makena. And she told me  
of my sister, my twin. Why now?  
Chapiter five  
Yugi was in his room doing his homework when a very faint voice disturbed his thoughts."Yugi, I'm waiting." He looked up. "Yugi, I'm waiting for you." He stood up and looked around the room. "Yugi, I'm not in your house." Yugi walked down, following the voice. The girl's voice seemed haunting, yet sad. "Yugi, find me to find your destiny." Yugi walked out of the door and into the woodland where the voice seemed stronger. "Find your destiny Yugi. Follow your path, keep going. Don't make your efforts vain." And the further he went the clearer and louder the voice became. Finally he reached a pasture of trees. There he saw a eighteen year old girl sitting in the trees. Her blond waist lenght hair flew in the wind along with her black cloak. "Yugi, you came. I'm glad."  
"Why have you called for me?"  
"I'm glad you found me, for tonight, you shall see that your dear sister is near."  
"She is?" Then he realizes something. "Who are you?"  
"Me?" She chuckled. "I am Lunar, one of the Celestial Guardians." Then she gave a bittersweet smile. "Yugi, you are in danger of the most devasting evil the world has ever known, and you are a big part that will decide what will happen."  
"I don't understand."  
"The person you have known to be Marik, is not him at all. Ishizu still has her innocent and kind brother. During his intiusiton, a force of greater evil came within him and hid the real Marik inside his heart. And as for the story Ishizu had told, it is only half right. When Marik went out into the world, that evil was looking for a way into the tomb keeper's home. He saw that Marik was the perfect path into the home. And so, Marik was asleep for the entire time, excpet for the beginning."  
"So Marik was asleep all this time?"  
"Yes."  
"So, the other evil that everyone was talking about, did they have the same problem?"  
"Yes." She looked sadly away, "And so many of them are related."  
"Huh?"  
She inored the comment. "You do know that you are Yami's heir, don't you?"  
"What?" She held out a sword.  
Yugi woke up from the dream, breathing heavliy and sweating. Then he fell down on the bed again and thought about what he had seen in his dream. He closed his eyes and tried to forget the dream, but failed. Everytime he tried to go to sleep or closed his eyes, a scream pierced the air. He turned over and looked at the clock. Four thirty-nine. He stood up and walked to the window and opened it. "You are Yami's heir." The voice sounded so real, so vivid. And how did she know my full name? The wind out side blew a sweet sound, a soft lullaby. He stood there until he desided to go to his room to talk to Suzumi.  
"Hey, Suzumi?"  
"Hmm?" Suzumi sat up from the bed."  
"Well, I guess it's kinda stupid of me, I mean we only met for about three hours, but I have this strange dream."  
"It's not really that stupid. Su and Somalia always said that odd dreams are important."  
"Well, first you need to know that the spirit in my puzzle is trying to find his sister." Suzumi nods. "And now, his sister came to me and said that my sister was with her."  
"That's really intersanting. Somali said the same thing." Yugi looked up in surprised. "She said that the final battle will come soon, and that the champions must be found."  
"Oh..." Yugi's voice trailed off. The wind that blew from Yugi's grandpa's room still sang the lullaby.  
A mystical voice sang along with the lullaby, lulling the two children to sleep. "The second star to the right shines in the night for you, to tell that the dreams you plan really can came true. The second star to the right, shines with a light's that's rare, and if it's neverland you need, its light will lead you there. Twinkle twinkle little star, so I'll know where you are, gleaming in the skies above, lead me the ones who loves me. And when you bring them this way wach time we say good night, we'll thank the little star that shines the second star from the right."  
* * *  
Tea was at the park with Mai. Then a girl's voice was heard in the forest. "Tea, go." She looked around and saw a figure in the forest. "Tea, go." She walked towards the girl as the girl walked backwards. "Tea, go away." She tried to listen to the girl, but her legs refused to listen. She kept walking towards the girl.  
Mai saw that Tea was walking away. "Tea, where are you going?"  
"Listen to your friend Tea. Stay away from me." Tea tried to listen, but her legs seemed detirminded to follow the strange girl.  
"Tea, Tea." Mai seemed more frantic. "Tea! Tea! Tea! TEA!" Mai tried following Tea but her feet were suddenly were grabbed by hands made of stone and sand. "Ttteeeeeeaaaaaaaaa!" Her legs were pulled into the ground and she gradually sunk into the ground muffling her screams.  
"Tea, go back. Go back to your friend."  
"I can't. Something is leading me this way."  
"Then, it's true, no one can change their destiny."  
"What?"  
"Tea, you are the pharaoh's-" Then the girl screamed.  
A cruel, bloodcurdling laugh pierced the air. "Saturn, do you really think that you can stop me, the most powerful being on earth? I will be unstoppable once I kill the champions." The girl faded away as the laugh rang through the air once more filling Tea's heart with terror. She tried to run, but as she moved, the ground below her broke and she fell down into the darkness.  
Tea woke up and sat up. The clock said four thirty-nine. Tea tried to sleep again, but everytime she closed her eyes, her head was filled with the horrible laugh. She stood up and went to the window. Is she still alive? Is what she said true? I'm I really in danger? Tea then leaned her back towards the window and listened to the wind.  
* * *  
Harry was playing Quidditch and was looking for the snitch. Then he heard a voice from the forbbidden forest calling his name. "Harry, I have the snitch." Harry turned his firebolt so that it will go towards the forest. He landed on the ground safely. "Harry, I knew you would come." A man held the snitch in his hand.  
Harry went off of his broomstick and said angerily, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
The man laughed. "Harry, all I want you to know is what will happen. That's all."  
"Don't make jokes. Who are you?"  
"I guess you can call me Kyle. Remus should know who I am."  
"How would Proffesur Lupin know you?"  
"He was a friend of mine. Sirius and James too."  
"Then why did you come?"  
"I've got to tell you that Voldemort is your grandfather."  
"You lier!"  
"Harry, listen,"  
"No! You listen! When I looked into the mirror of Esierd, I never saw Voldemort. I only saw my parents and everyone else, but not him!"  
Kyle looked quite annoyed. "Listen, I can only come to you in a dream to tell you that, only because your parents wanted me to."  
Harry woke up in confusion and puzzlement. How can that be? How can Voldemort be my grandpa? Why haven't I been told of this? Perhaps Lupin knows. He took out a piece of parchment and started to write a letter to his former teacher.  
* * *  
Hermione was in the library studing when she heard a small voice calling her name. She search the library until she found a book that was opened. In the pages a sad, sorrowful looking girl was looking up at her. The girl had long light brown hair that was tied back with a blue hair ribbon. When she looked back at the girl, the girl smiled. "Hermione, you came."  
"Who are you?"  
"I am Venus."  
"Venus?"  
"Yes, one of the Celestial Guaridans."  
"The Celestial Guardians?"  
"One of the sixth borns."  
"How do I know you are not working for Voldemort?"  
She pulled up the loose sleeves and showed her left arm. "Hermione, look at my arm. Do you see the mark?"  
"No."  
"Are you now convince?"  
"But why have you called me now?"  
"The future depend on six people. I need to find those people."  
"How can you?"  
"Hermione, you can. Use you imagination." Then Venus' face turned serioius. "Hermione, I must show you a bit of the past. It will help you only a little bit, but it is useful."  
Hermione felt her body fly through the air and found herself in ancient Ireland. Venus was right by her side in an Ireland costume. Hermione looked down at herself and found that she was also wearing an Ireland costume. "Venus, why are we..." She press two of her fingers on to Hermione's lips and she was quiet.  
All around they could hear the normal voices of the market rised up a bit. Hermione could hear that some people were saying.  
"Lady Emma, Lady Victoria, shall we take a stroll around the market?"  
"Lady Kokumo, isn't that what we are looking for? Lavander?"  
Hermione caught a glance of Kokumo as the crowd parted a little. Then she felt herself lift up and then landed on to the floor of the library.  
"Hermione, I'll be in contact with you soon."  
"But, who was that girl?"  
"She's Kokumo, the one who will find the champions and help them train for the battle. Look for her and if you do, be sure that no harm come to no one. For Kokumo is sure to kill those who harms children. Goodbye."  
"Goodbye, Venus." Hermione said.  
Hermione sat up from her bed with stilled shock. There are Celestial Warriors? How can that be? I thought they were only a myth! Hermione poundered on this as she looked upon their sleeping guests.  
* * *  
Ash sat around on a pile of rocks until he heard a simple voice that called his name from the mountians. He walked towards ther until he found a dark red hair fifteen year old boy sitting on rocks that had cut off shorts and a ripped t-shirt. "Ash, you came."  
"Who are you?"  
"Who am I? Have you forgotten about me, your babysitter Loki Redwood?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
"Now he remembers!"  
"I'm sorry! It's been so long-"  
"It's only been eight years!"  
"But that's long!"  
He sighs. "You'll always be the same." Then he looked up. "Do you know who these dark forces are?" He shooked his head. "I wished you did." Loki sighed and leaned back onto the mountain. "That's cause they're looking for you and your brother."  
Ash woke from his sleeping bed and leaned his head back at the cold stone that the castle was made of. Many thoughts were running through his mind. I have a brother? Is he in trouble? How can I help him? Why was he hiding?  
Harry saw that Ash wasn't sleeping and he asked, "Hey, you can't sleep?"  
"No, how about you?"  
"I couldn't. I had this strange dream. I was playing Quidditch and this one person was in the forbidden forest. He said that one of the evil was my grandfather."  
"So did I, except I saw my babysitter. He said something about three major dark forces joining to do something."  
"Do you think that this could be a future that could happen?"  
"Maybe."  
"We should tell this to Dumbledore soon." Ash turned his head to the window and looked out into the night sky. Harry looked at his letter to Remus and then said, "You know, it helps to have friends to depend on. It's like what they say, The power of friendship is very diffcult to be broken. So it would help us all if you want to loosed up."  
Ash looked back at Harry and said with a big smile, "Well, why not?" The two boys smiled in the darkness.  
* * *  
Misty was at the beach when she heard two voices talking. She walking until she saw a person on rocks that were under a waterfall that rushed down to the ocean. A girl was talking quite loudly. Misty started to climb up the waterfall.  
The girl said, "I know that we should tell Misty now. She deserves what was hidden from her for so long." Then she switchs sides and said, "She mustn't know. She is much too young." Then switched again, "Excuse me for worrying about our champion's safety." She tossed her head as her light red bangs fell in her face. Her dark red hair were pulled back in short pigtails. And again, "And excuse me for worrying about her future."  
"Excuse me, but were you talking about me?" Misty had finally reached to where they were and had a hard time getting onto the rock.  
She reached to Misty and helped her up on to the rock. "Did you hear anything I said?"  
"Yeah, you said that I should know something."  
The girl knelt down next to Misty and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Misty, do you remember who I am?"  
"No."  
The girl sweated dropped. "Mars."  
Misty though for a while then said, "A Celestial Guardian?"  
"Bingo. Anyway, all you need to know right now is that you need to watch out. A evil is reaching out to the world."  
Misty sat up from her dream and her head was in a dazed. She laid her head in her hands and started to think. She saw that Hermione was awake, so she said, "Hermione, you couldn't sleep, can you?"  
"No, I saw a Celestial Warrior."  
"So did I."  
"Venus said three dark forces are joining and that only one girl knows the answer to everything. Then they got kiddnapped."  
"Mars said the same thing and then she was kiddnapped. Pershap this is what might happen to both of us. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?" Misty turned her head towards the celing. "Misty, you know, we can help the world, all we need to do is loosen up. What do you say?"  
"Why don't we?" Misty and Hermione smiled at each other in the dark as the moonlight lit the room up. 


End file.
